Of Roses and Desire
by DragonFlowers
Summary: It was scarcely a week after the north crater, and to Tseng She smelled of roses and desire... LEMON read at your own risk ish..


She remembered, even if he didn't, the days (or perhaps it was hours) in the North Crater. He was lying in a crumpled heap, bashed, broken, battered, all because of Jenova. They lay there waiting for the brothers to make their next move, and in the darkness and the cold she reached out. His hands were too cold in hers. She held the tears inside. She was afraid that she couldn't do it, that they would burn their own path out into the world and show her weakness. They stayed put.

He flickered in and out of consciousness, one darkness taking over for the other when he slipped between them. He was irked by the fact that the leader of the Turks was here, in this godforsaken place, bleeding and passing in and out of consciousness in front of the rookie. She shouldn't have to see things like this. He laughed internally at the thought, they were Turks for fuck's sake! Death was in the job description. In the cold darkness he sensed her growing worry for him. He felt helpless, the only thing he could do was gently squeeze her hands.

When she was sure that he was unconscious, she spoke to him to keep the fear at bay until he woke up again. She knew that she still loved him like she had a year ago. She deliberated the risks and casting whispered her words to the silence, she whispered; "Tseng, I Love You…"

He was not unconscious, he heard the words fall from her mouth, felt them reach his heart and split it open. He kept his eyes closed and moved no muscle slipping again into the dark.

She let the tears fall, her admission causing a leek in her defenses. The next thing she knew was the starched sheet of the hospital at ShinRa. She twisted her sore neck hearing the vertebra crack as she looked to the other bed next to hers. The muck and blood was gone from his handsome face, the hair had been washed and was now spread over the starched pillow cover. She welcomed the arms of sleep again, knowing that they were safe, for now.

He knew she was looking at him; it was only natural for her to want to know he was there and alive. He had panicked too. When he had woken earlier that day, he contemplated the pain in his chest, passing it off as the cracked and broken ribs he had sustained at the hand of the brothers. Now he remembered every word she had spoken, every scream she had spilled forth as they tortured her, every little story she told when she thought he was unconscious, every attempted sacrifice and gallantry she had preformed as they broke his body and mind. He marveled at the fact that she divulged no information. In his eyes she wasn't a rookie anymore she was a Turk.

When Elena woke again she found him conspicuously absent from the other bed. She looked at the empty room and swung her feet out from under the thin blanket. She found her clothes; she put them on and walked out of the hospital, out of the glass doors and into the darkness in the city. She walked the streets like a shadow and eventually opened the door of her apartment breathing a sigh of relief. Tomorrow, she would walk into the ShinRa building like nothing had happened, like she had not told her unconscious, wounded, and incredibly sexy boss that she loved him. Simple as that. She collapsed into a hot bath, letting the water carry the ache from her bones.

Tseng paced painfully in the small confines of his office, glaring at the offending paperwork and desk and- 'Fuck it!' he thought wincing as he picked up his suit coat and took the elevator to the ground floor, disappeared through an unmarked door, and unlocked his apartment. He pulled loose the ties holding his hair in place and trudged to the liquor cabinet sitting locked in the corner of his minimalist living room. He poured a tumbler of whisky and downed it in one gulp, grimacing at the burn all the way down his throat. This was part of the reason he did not drink himself to the moon every chance he got like Reno. An aftershock crashed through his mind, the breathy whisper of Elena's voice whispering the words he was sure he was not meant to hear. Agony shot through his chest, he groaned and leaned against the wall just as another shot of pain gripped him stealing the breath from his lungs. He slid down the wall and sat on the polished floor, breathing hard, head resting in his hands.

Elena sat bolt upright in the bath as her nightmare faded to the sound of her angry alarm. The water surrounding her was cold and murky. Disgusted she drained the tub and looked at herself in the mirror; pale face, blue eyes, cut on her left cheek, blond hair cut in a sleek lopsided bob. She heard the tub gurgle its emptiness and turned the knob for the shower. She stepped in, taking a bar of rose scented soap she had purchased before she left off the shelf. She lathered the creamy soap in her hands and washed every inch of her body including her hair. She imagined the worry and the trouble and the pain running down the drain with the soap.

Tseng stretched, not remembering getting up and walking to his bed. He ignored the twinge of his ribs and walked slowly to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and glared at his reflection. He lathered the shaving soap and spread it over his face proceeding to slowly shave the stubble off his jaw line. He dabbed aftershave on his cheeks wincing at the slight sting.

Elena stepped from under the warm water and angrily twisted the knob. She pulled a fluffy towel around her body and stepped into her closet. She hurriedly pulled on her uniform and rushed out the door. 'Can't keep him waiting …' she thought.

Tseng was running late. Which was unusual to say the least. He boarded the elevator and held his composure as Elena joined him. She looked startled, "Sir? Are you um, alright?" He offered a small smile, "Yes thank you Elena. Why do you ask?" She looked down, "because your cheek is bleeding." He blinked feeling over his face. She batted his hands away and gently brushed away the blood with a tissue. He blinked, 'since when does she smell like roses?' he wondered leaning in to catch another whiff of the delicate scent. "Sir?" "Thank you Elena." The doors opened and they stepped out to hear the sounds of Reno shrieking profanities at someone which was most likely Rude. Tseng rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temples muttering, "It's going to be a long day…" Elena smirked, "I'll take care of it Sir." She stomped off to get rid of the temper that was thirsting to boil over. Tseng blinked at her sudden absence.

Elena rounded the corner towards the offices and came face to face with Reno and Rude. Rude looked up and arched his brows at her as she charged guns blazing a Reno. "YOU STUPID RED-HEADED DREANGED SQUIRRL!!!" Reno jumped out of his skin, slowly turning to face the irate blond Turk, "Ano- H-hi Elena…" "Don't you 'Hi Elena' me Reno! Give the big guy a break or on pain of death I will dress you up in lederhosen and dropkick you off the roof of the ShinRa building!" she finished. Reno looked pale and Rude's shoulders shook in quiet merriment at Elena dressing down her senior Turk. The stoic Turk spoke, "Elena, thank you for the sentiment but Reno is just pouting because he's missed his rabies shots and the new appointment is today." Elena burst out laughing, "Ok well, if you need help you know where I am."

Tseng listened to the exchange smile widening by the second. He shook his head, that little blond thing was sure something.

Its around lunch time and he walks to the phone on his desk and dials her cell, she answers on the second ring, he cuts her off, "Elena," he can almost hear her flinch, "Please come to my office…" she mumbles a yes sir and ten seconds later there she is.

Elena stands in her boss' office, fingers nervously tapping over an exposed collarbone in agitation. He turns around and looks at her, she tries not to blush, "Sir?" She can see that he's frozen to the spot. The first two buttons of her dress shirt are open, tie and suit coat discarded, her hair swung over her face, slightly messy from being slumped over her desk for the last couple hours. She sees him blink in confusion, and mentally shake himself.

Tseng slowly takes in her appearance; flushed face, exposed neck, the slight shock of her partly exposed chest and the swell of her breasts, hair lightly tousled, slim powerful fingers drumming over an exposed collarbone. He swallows, shaking himself roughly mentally and scolding himself for the lengthy inspection of her body. He clears his throat, not remembering what he had called her in here for in the first place. "Elena," he mentally slaps himself. "Sir, are you ok?" she asks concern wrinkling her brow. He pain in his chest returns, he feels the air rush from his lungs and he sits down heavily. Elena rushes over to him and leans cautiously lays a hand over his. He blinks, dazed, "what?" She shakes her head. He gathers the fragments of his mind only to have them scattered as he observes the gentle slope of her neck as it joins with her shoulder. He imagines what it would be like to taste her rose scented skin; the pain in his chest retreats to nothing. Tseng is sure he's going to snap, she smells like roses and it's driving him crazy. He stands shakily, she turns to go in irritation, he calls her back and stands pressed against her back, eyes closed.

She cannot move, Tseng is in essence holding her to him, lips parted and pressed to the back of her neck, breath tickling her skin, hands resting ever so lightly on her sides. She closes her eyes, Blocking out everything except him. "Tseng?" she breathes the question. He shifts, "Elena," the whisper of her name tickles the shell of her ear, and he asks, "did you mean what you said in the North Crater?" She feels the question on her skin like fire. "Yes…" her answer is half moaned.

He presses his lips to the curve of her neck his mouth a soft pressure on her smooth skin. She tilts her head to allow for better access. He moves his arms to embrace her and he feels her breath hitch. He releases her from his embrace, and she turns to look at him, confused. "Sir?" she asks, her face betraying her hurt, which quickly turns to worry as he feels the pain in his chest return. She stays still. He grunts in pain and sees her flinch, "Elena…" She rushes to side and the pain throbs gently in him. He hands her a set of keys, "I need your assistance to get home…" She nods, and guides him to the elevator. He punches the button for the residence floor and the contraption hums to life. She laces her fingers with his sensing that it helps. He gives her a grateful smile before fainting.

Elena starts in shock, "Sir? SIR? TSENG??" She gently shakes him as the elevator doors ding open. She hoists him over her shoulder wincing as the injured joint takes offence. She knows that the higher ups live in the building and she takes him through the unmarked door and into his apartment. She blinks in confusion at her surroundings, it's not as tidy as she had expected. Brushing her thoughts aside she finds his room and dumps him on the bed rushing to close the door to his flat. She immediately feels awkward as she returns to his side and pushes the thick down quilt back and carefully rolls him under it. Smacking herself in the head, she yanks it back and carefully pulls off his shoes and strips him of his tie. Next she cautiously opens the top button of his dress shirt and the buttons on his cuffs. Satisfied she pulls the cover over him and closes the door to his room. She leans against the wall and slides down it in exhaustion.

Tseng wakes slowly feeling oddly warm. He sits up in his bed abruptly, panicked as to how he got here. The last thing he remembers is Elena and he riding the elevator and her hand shyly griping his. He swings his feet over the edge of the mattress and examines his stocking feet. He blinks, noticing that his cuffs and collar are undone. He smiles at her gesture of comfort. Seeing no sign of her in the room he assumes she's left. He pulls out the ties in his hair and unbuttons his shirt to the waist of his pants revealing easy muscles and tan Wutai skin. He opens his door inward and hears soft breathing from the other side. He looks down to see her curled on her side, back to the door, blond hair cast over her face, gun clenched in rigid hands, asleep. Tseng smiles fondly and gingerly lifts her slight but strong body in his arms. He paces back into his room and gently lays her down where he was just asleep. She mumbles something and turns over in her sleep. He walks to the other unused side of the bed and lies down facing her. He watches her steady breathing for a time before brushing the hair from her face. She shifts and opens her eyes a crack before closing them again briefly. She shots to a sitting position, eyes wide. He slowly joins her. Her face is painted a rose blush, "T-Tseng! I-" He places a finger over her lips her eyes widen further. "Elena…" he whispers. Her eyes slide closed as he brushes his fingertips over the slim line of her collarbone. He watches as Goosebumps follow the path of his fingers across her pale skin. He leans in pressing his cheek to hers, whispering in her ear, "Elena, I love you…" He feels the shift of her body as her hands rest gently against his stomach. "S-sir?" she asks in a shaky whisper. He nibbles the thin shell of cartilage, "Please Elena, Tseng…" Her reply is a breathy moan, "Tseng…"

She's on fire; every movement brings her more and more heat until it begins to coalesce into a coil in her stomach.

He moves his mouth to the tantalizing curve of her neck. Her hands thread into his hair, her head tilting again to expose the skin to him further. He gives a soft possessive growl when she tugs the silky strands experimentally. He pushes her dress shirt down her shoulder with one hand, the other fiddles with the buttons. Her hands bat his away and he gives the first bite to her skin in punishment quickly laving at it with his tongue. She pulls his head roughly away from her neck and captures his lips with hers. He groans as her tongue invades his mouth and tries to gain dominance. Tseng pulls back to look at her, her shirt has fallen off her shoulders and was caught like a late winter snow drift at her elbows, her breathing was fast and shallow, her lips swollen and red from the bruising kiss, and her neck baring little red marks from his attentions. He feels himself strain to be released from his slacks as his gaze dips lower to her round breasts confined within her alarmingly fuchsia bra, her flat stomach with just enough womanly curve over lean muscles. "Tseng?" He looked at her apprehensive face, "You- Elena, you're beautiful."

She looked at him in shock, "I'm a Turk, I'm not beautiful. You are because you are a man, but women aren't supposed to be strong or scarred. I'm n-" He silences her with another kiss, this one gentle and reassuring. He carefully slides the shirt the rest of the way off her arms before he breaks the kiss. She looks stunned, then hungry as he watches her face in the half-light.

She sees the smolder of something deep and primal in his deep brown eyes and is almost lost in it. She studies every aspect of his face as he hungrily scrutinizes her exposed skin. She admires the sharp angles of his face as they contrast of the curve of each muscle as it curves into tightness. She watches as her hand betrays her and reaches for the planes of his chest, traces over the scarred skin and glides lower. Her fingers reach the waist of his pants, tracing slowly over the skin and curve of the buckle on his belt. She feels him ready himself to retaliate to her actions. She hooks a hand into the loose belt and draws him nearer as he runs his fingers experimentally over the curve of one mounded breast. His other hand slides to the slopes of her back, there is feels the scarring and the smoothness in its stark contrast. It finds the path of her spine and follows it to the clasp of her bra. She feels the release, as the bond is undone.

Tseng slides it down her arms and off her chest, her nipples pert in the cool air of the room. He gently eases her to the softness of the crumpled down duvet. She looks stunning, flushed skin, hair fanned out around her in a halo. He leans down and just barely grazes her left nipple with his tongue. She whimpers arching into his mouth. He feels his need for her grow at every twitch of her body, every lust laced sound that escapes her beautiful lips. One long slow swipe of his tongue over her full breast and she squirms under him her jutting hipbones pressing into his. Tseng feels Elena gives a jerk of her hips, brushing his arousal and sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine; he growls and bites gently on her hardened nipple while roughly pinching the other. She moans his name and presses into him harder, her hands finding the clasp of his belt and carefully opening it. Not wanting to loose his pants while hers are still on, Tseng slides his hands agonizingly slowly down her smooth sides and draws aimless designs across the skin below her belly button. He finds the button and pops it from constraining her. His fly opens and her hands slither inside his pants and boxers her fingers feathering slowly over his member. Tseng gasps against the skin of her breast and she draws her name from somewhere in the back of his throat, "Elenaaa…"

She strokes him harder with one hand and the other moves to shove his pants down. They fall to his knees. In frustration she buckles his right elbow and shoves his left hip effectively flipping them over. He growls in defeat, Elena presses a hand in the center of his chest and leans in to whisper in his ear, "How long, Tseng, how long have you wanted…" She draws out the last word her lips ghosting over the sensitive flesh of his ear. His groan grows in volume as she leaves the question hanging in the thick air and her fingers curl around the elastic of his underwear nails brushing the heated skin. She pulls the last barrier off and he kicks the mess gathered around his knees off his legs and onto the floor. Her fingers tickle the soft crease where his leg joins the rest of his body as her other hand slowly lowers her pants. She pulls each leg off and leaves the lacy fuchsia underwear clinging to her hips.

Tseng watches her every move as she settles onto his thighs and bends to tease the tip of his arching cock with her tongue. The slick wet organ wraps around the head and he thrusts into the hot confines of her mouth with an agonized groan of her name and his hands tangle into the soft blond hair to keep her right where she is. His spunky little partner has reduced him to a puddle of Turk-ish goo. Elena restrains his twitching hips as she laves at the pulsing vein on the underside of his erection. She pulls him out of her mouth with a tempting pop and he growls at the absence of heat. Tseng bucks in attempt to get her off him and fails only sending her back onto his thighs. "Elena stop being such a fucking tease!" his voice comes out desperate. Her feral smile scares him; her fingers dip under the edge of her panties, which he notices are slick with moisture. His breath hitches as her fingers ease the lace lower and she strokes herself one agonizing time. His arms move to let his hands grip her hips. He pants as he draws her forward. He feels her line up her belly button with the head of his dick and rocks forward. His eyes roll back and his eyelids slide closed, as her movement becomes more frantic causing beads of pre-cum to drip from his cock. He realizes he is fucking her belly button as she whispers another question into his ears, "Tseng," His name is a moan, "if you tell me how long, you can take me right after…" He moans at her words imagining her tight slick heat wrapping around him, her hips grinding against his as he buries himself balls deep in her body, and the breathy tenor of her voice. He finally finds his voice and growls the words in her ears, "How long?" a dark chuckle, "how long have you worked as a Turk Elena? Every time you needed help in the shooting range and I braced you from behind I had to go the rest of the day hard or slip out and take a long shower at home. Every time you joined Reno, Rude, and I at seventh heaven dressed in something other than your uniform I had to keep from jumping you in the back when you were talking with Tifa." She groans as he sucks the skin below her ear roughly. "Tseng!" She almost screams as his hand slides into her heat, and pumps once slowly; she bites down on his shoulder, and finishes the demand hungrily in his ear, "fuck me raw…"

With a possessive growl he rolls them over and strips her of the soaked panties. He spreads her legs and places punishing nips all along her thighs. Elena squirms and bucks beneath him. He presses a hand into the soft skin beneath her belly button to keep her still as he bends to lick her cilt. She arches beneath him and shouts in ecstasy. Her shaking hands grip his hair as his tongue slides into her. "Unnngghh… T-tseng!!!! Gonna…. Cum…" He sucks harshly at her core and she explodes into his mouth with a beautiful moan of his name.

He kisses and licks his way up her body and whispers in her ear before kissing her senseless as she pants, "you can't imagine how long I have wanted to do that…" She covers his neck in sloppy kisses as he pumps her with three of his long slender fingers. "I want you in me, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight tomorrow, Tseng, please…" she growls in his ear. He groans as her hand wraps around his shaft with crushing force. She positions him at her entrance, his tip rubbing little sharp circles and shallow thrusts. Her fingers claw at his back as he nudges into her. She growls a long groan in impatience that turns into his name. He snaps his hips forward the last vestiges of control cast into the dark abyss. She tightens around him as he seats himself balls deep in her gripping heat. The first thrusts are slow, agonizingly slow, as she grinds into him.

Elena watches his face as he brings her closer to her second orgasm; his eyes closed tightly, harsh pants tumbling from his open mouth, arms shaking, perfect abs contracted each time he enters her. Her fingers drag up and down his spine ever so gently until they reach his lower back and they dig in. He flinches and jerks hitting a spot inside her that makes her arch and moan his name, "Tseng… again…" He thrusts harder into her and she claws at his back her eyes closed as wave after wave breaks over her. She clamps around him coaxing more moans from his mouth.

Tseng thrusts harder and deeper into her consuming, tight, delicious heat each time. Every little movement draws new sounds from their mouths as they work towards that bliss. His thrusts become more frantic and she spasms around his rigid length. "Fuck… Elena I'm Cuming…" She moans at his words and he pounds into her driving her over the edge with a scream of his name. The rhythmic clenching of her walls undoes him and he thrusts one last time and spills his seed, her name falling from his still swollen lips. He rests his head on her shoulder inhaling the scent of roses and desire. They come down together and she smiles in absolute exhaustion, and he pulls out. She kisses his lips in slow languor. He smiles against her mouth, and pulls away to whisper the secret in her ear with a breathy promise, "Elena, I Love you…"


End file.
